


Диета

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Endgame, Romance, fix-it (sort of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Месяц назад, через неделю после того, как Тор окончательно разругался с Квиллом, в одном трактире отдаленного космохаба чья-то рука легла на его плечо.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 45





	Диета

Привалившись плечом к мрамору арки, Тор наблюдал за братом: точные, скупые движения, лезвие движется по доске с сочным шелестом, порубленная зеленая масса водопадом устремляется в миску. Локи – истребитель латука, крошит его как вражью печень. Или еще какую-то траву, от проема не разглядеть. Да и разглядывать, строго говоря, нечего. В этих краях росли только овощи со вкусом травы, фрукты со вкусом травы и трава со вкусом травы. Местные жители тем и питались. То ли настолько жалели фауну, то ли настолько же ненавидели флору. 

Тор следил за Локи. И Локи знал, что за ним следят: движения рук стали резче, а в выражении спины прибавилось сердитости. Спина велела Тору пойти побегать или тяжести потягать, потому что еще ничего не готово. Иными словами, убираться подальше. Но спиной Локи мог говорить всё, что угодно, а вслух не погнал – значит, можно стоять и пялиться. Вот Тор и пялился. Хотя предпочел бы поговорить... только не знал, как начать.

Они вообще говорили мало. То ли Локи видеть его не хотел, то ли боялся нарушить диету.

*   
Месяц назад, через неделю после того, как Тор окончательно разругался с Квиллом, в одном трактире отдаленного космохаба чья-то рука легла на его плечо. Это совершенно не вязалось с привычками местных заводил – те обычно хлопали так, чтобы сразу универсальным языком всех трактиров Вселенной сообщить, что ты занял чужое место, или взял не свое пиво, или кому-то приглянулась твоя куртка, или наоборот – ты кому-то не приглянулся весь. И этим хлопком с басовитым «Эй, ты!» тебе недвусмысленно давали понять, что сегодня именно с тебя, приятель, начнется ритуальный вечерний мордобой.

Космические пираты уважали простоту и под градусом предпочитали переходить сразу к делу.

Такое легкое прикосновение было слишком неубедительным, чтобы рассчитывать на привлечение его внимания, поэтому уже порядком захмелевший Тор попытался смахнуть чужую руку одним движением плеча. Но рука надавила с неожиданной силой, вынуждая его повернуться. Тор, неохотно прервавший свой увлекательный рассказ на самом интересном месте, обернулся, закипая, чтобы что есть мочи рявкнуть: «Чего тебе надо от самого сына Одина?!»...

...И приятный алкогольный дурман покинул его голову через распахнувшийся рот одним долгим выдохом. 

Сердце холодно сжалось в стальной кулак и сразу же вспыхнуло жарче горна.

В трактире было шумно, кисло пахло потом, дешевой выпивкой и топливом, хотя для некоторых видов это было одно и то же. Локи смотрелся в этом окружении чужеродно. Элегантно одетый в зеленое с черным, почти хрупкий на фоне местных выпивох, он смотрел Тору в лицо, будто ощупывал его взглядом. У Тора отсох язык. Все слова куда-то делись, даже звуки умерли. Взгляд Локи блуждал по нему, и Тор ощущал каждое пятно соуса и пива, каждый лишний фунт жира на боках, каждый колтун в бороде, каждую дыру в одежде. Он готов был провалиться сквозь землю не то от счастья, не то от стыда, и молил всех богов, каких мог припомнить, чтобы Локи хоть что-то сказал. Доказал, что живой, что и впрямь стоит тут, в вонючем трактире, среди пиратов, воров и подонков...

Локи молчал и смотрел. Очень скверно смотрел. Как на дерьмо. Весь вид его выражал суровую укоризну.

_Неужели это ты?_ – читалось на его мрачном лице. – _Могучий воин? Победитель?_

И стало вдруг так мучительно стыдно, что хоть сквозь землю провались. 

Потом Локи отступил, повернулся и пошел прочь. И Тор пошел, наугад бросив на липкую стойку какую-то мелочь, даже не сосчитав, игнорируя негодующий крик за спиной. Потащился следом покорно, как бычок на бойню, будто его тянул невидимый поводок. Боялся потерять из вида эту черную сердитую спину. Кое-как протискиваясь сквозь разноцветную и разнокалиберную толпу гумадоидов, требуя дороги, он прорвался сквозь лес тел, клешней, щупалец и жвал на переполненную стоянку космопорта. Тремя ярусами ниже трактира, зажатый между покрытыми граффити крейсерами, приткнулся знакомый звездолет. 

Тор много лет его не видел, и сердце защемило так, что выступили слезы.

Локи спокойно вошел в «Командор» и занял место пилота. Тор, почти не дыша, пристроился в кресле рядом, стараясь не испачкать обивку, и огляделся по сторонам. Здесь даже пахло так, как он помнил... хотя теперь здесь запахло еще и трактиром. Локи приводил в действие двигатели, колдуя над кнопками и даже не глядя в его сторону. Тор все больше убеждался, что, наверное, хватил лишку, отключился прямо за стойкой, и его отволокли в замшелую заднюю комнату к другим таким же пьяным бревнам, где он счастливо храпит и видит сон. Невозможный, но очень приятный сон, где Локи, живой и злой, как сотня чибисов, куда-то его похищает, набирая высоту и выводя звездолет в свободный эшелон. А он ведь заплатил за жилье на три месяца вперед... но всё это в одночасье стало прошлым, как прошлое в одночасье вернулось, чтобы стать будущим. Тор не хотел просыпаться. Это был хороший сон.

– Пристегнись.

И никаких тебе «Я скучал, брат» или «Давно не виделись». Почти шесть лет минуло, а встретились – как вчера расстались.

Тор выполнил приказ беспрекословно, с трудом отвернув от брата мокрое лицо, и защелкнул ремни непослушными пальцами только с третьей попытки. Голос Локи пробрал его до озноба.

Полминуты спустя звездолет резко ушел в первый прыжок.

– Куда мы летим? – рискнул спросить, хотя ему было все равно куда и что будет дальше, лишь бы оно было и не кончалось.

– Увидишь, – отозвался Локи, и Тор откинулся на спинку сидения. Слезы забили нос и текли по щекам, без какого-либо участия с его стороны. А он-то думал, что так легко и неудержимо льется только кровь.

*  
Локи посадил «Командор» в главной космической гавани Альвхейма. Их встретили церемониями, флейтами, поклонами и заявлениями, что для альвов будет великой честью принимать у себя принцев Асгарда...

Альвы были вычурно, почти возмутительно красивы. Тонкие, длинноногие, жилистые, сплошь сахарные косточки и мёд с молоком. Острые уши и воздушные одежды. В последний раз, когда Тор бывал здесь, его ладная стать казалась мужественной противоположностью хрупкой грации альвов. Он небрежно поигрывал мускулами, гипнотизировал красавиц голым торсом, и две молоденькие альвийки даже вызвались натереть дорогого гостя благоуханным маслом вечером в купальнях. Разминали напряженные мышцы, обливали ароматной водой, пересчитывали кубики пресса, тая и вздыхая от восторга... Он тогда легко соблазнил обеих.

Теперь же Тор угрюмо топал за Локи, безнадежно надеясь, что его никто не узнал. 

В последние годы Тор избегал миров Иггдрасиля, Мидгард не в счет, и это место над ним издевалось. Альвхейм совершенно не изменился, будто страшные события последних лет его не коснулись. Пока они шли на прием, Тор не заметил ни признаков Щелчка, ни последствий его отмены.

Переговоры вел брат. Их хотели поселить в городе, выделив покои для самых дорогих гостей, но Локи настоял на более скромном жилище, вдали от города, на свежем воздухе близ водопадов. Ему уступили. Правда, более скромное жилище в понимании альвов всё равно выглядело как малый храм для жертвоприношений – везде мрамор, арочные своды, колонны с ажурными капителями и полное отсутствие дверей. Альвы всегда были по-своему гостеприимны, пусть и не так шумливо-гостеприимны, как асгардцы или те же ваны, но к услугам дорогих гостей было всё самое лучшее. 

Потому что только здесь вы найдете самое лучшее. В этом виделось неприкрытое высокомерное хвастовство.

Но Локи отказался от всех благ, услуг и слуг. Тор ничего не понимал, но не спорил.

– На ноги встанешь быстро, – возвестил Локи, когда они вселились в дом. – Здесь есть всё, что нужно. А главное – нет того, чего не нужно. Оглянуться не успеешь, как вернешься в форму. А я проконтролирую.

В носу вдруг защипало от избытка чувств.

– Ты выжил...

– Нет, пригрезился, – фыркнул Локи. – Разумеется, а ты ждал иного? 

– Да. Ждал, что ты его обманешь.

– Я и обманул! А вот немного позже всё пошло не по плану.

– Локи, я... – он двинулся вперед и протянул руки, но Локи ожег его предостерегающим взглядом. Взгляд у него был... колючий, тяжелый. Что это с ним?.. Как чужой.

– От тебя разит, как от выгребной ямы. Приведи себя в порядок и переоденься. 

На ужин была какая-то трава, но тогда Тор не придал этому значения. Он бы и нарезанную соломкой резину сожрал – не заметил. В тарелку он вообще не смотрел, не сводя глаз с Локи, который что-то деловито объяснял про распорядок и тренировки на свежем воздухе... Тор был так счастлив, что согласился абсолютно на всё.

Он тогда еще не знал, что дни сытого безделья подошли к концу, но три дня спустя шок рассеялся, и Тор взвыл.

Альвы ели, в основном, ботву, плоды и какие-то смутно съедобные коренья. Они вообще, похоже, относились к еде как к досадной, но необходимой дозаправке топливом. В гастрономическом смысле им явно не хватало воображения.

После трех дней травы Тор взбунтовался. Против упражнений он ничего не имел, но пища доброго воина – мясо! Так всегда было и будет! 

– Скажи еще, что добрый воин ест мясо сырым и еще слегка дергающимся, – усмехнулся на это Локи.

– Я на это не подписывался! – Тор обиженно обвел рукой расставленное на столе ботаническое разнообразие. 

– Нет, ты подписался, – Локи возвысил голос, приподнялся над столом, склонившись над Тором, и словно бы стал выше ростом. – Ты подписался на это, когда сел в мой звездолет! А мой звездолет – мои правила! Не нравятся мои методы – ты знаешь, где стоянка, и знаешь, как им управлять. Я тебя не держу.

– Держишь, – хмуро заметил Тор. – Сам знаешь, что держишь.

– Если и так, это твой выбор, – Локи элегантно опустился на стул. – Если ты не заметил, я ем то же, что и ты.

– Да, но я не заметил, чтобы тебя это не устраивало! А я не согласен мучиться один! – в голову Тору постучалась внезапная мысль, и он не замедлил ее озвучить. – Если я на диете, то давай сделаем всё по-честному! 

Локи приподнял бровь.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Давай-ка ты тоже сядешь на диету – с этого дня не врать, не предавать и не подставлять!

Локи уставился на него. Несколько секунд обдумывал это и, наконец, заключил:

– Хорошо. Будь по-твоему. Но учти, сорвешься ты – сорвусь и я.

– Увидим еще, кто первым сорвется!

Впрочем, спустя несколько дней Тор уже не был в себе так уверен. Сидя под ледяным водопадом и давясь слюной, он мечтал о походном, жареном на вертеле, истекающем соком мясе, с жирком, дымком и приправами...

Да по сравнению с местной кухней даже мидгардская курятина – чистое лакомство!

С выпивкой дела обстояли не лучше. Альвы готовили легкие фруктовые вина с добавлением специй, сушеных цветов и трав. Напиться таким вином было невозможно, да и предназначалось оно для услад, а вовсе не для грубой мужской попойки. Тор вовсе не был алкоголиком, но последние пять лет очень уж отчаянно хотел им стать. 

Вспомнив, сколько еще всякого тут предназначено для услад, Тор окончательно приуныл.

Услады ему не грозили. А вот гнев Локи – еще как. 

Прошла неделя, а они так и не поговорили. Казалось, Локи, приняв условие, совсем перестал с ним разговаривать, источая ауру перманентного раздражения. Тор ходил через лес в долину: сидеть под водопадом с зубодробительно холодной водой, бегать, разгоняя птиц, отжиматься от поваленных деревьев, тренироваться рубить секирой камни – чтобы срез получался чистый, без зазубрин. Иногда он просто гулял по долине, вдыхая вкусный, сладкий воздух.

Локи встречал его салатом. Не улыбался, не шутил, не вредничал. Когда Тор его видел, Локи либо готовил – приготовление в основном сводилось к нарезанию чего-то сочного, хрустящего и зеленого, – либо читал альвийские руны, либо где-то пропадал. Вероятно, искал съедобную ботву. Истязатель. Он всем видом орал, что Тор посмел глубоко его разочаровать и как ему не нравится носиться с болваном-братом, хотя прежде такого старания от Локи можно было дождаться, только если он всерьез увлекался ядами. 

Опять.

За истекший месяц Тор свыкся с мыслью, что куда проще рыбу утопить, чем убить Локи. Его живучесть казалась сверхъестественной, каковой, похоже, и была, но как бы ни тянуло спросить напрямик, что-то подсказывало: правды лучше не знать. Долго удивляться его возвращениям тоже было глупо. Но если раньше Локи неизменно веселился его реакции, мол, ха-ха, я разыграл, а ты повелся! – то теперь эта реакция была Тору непонятна. Непонимание одолевало, снедало, и, носясь по долине, он ярился и вспахивал землю, пугая селянок, пасущих коз на другом берегу реки.

– Ах, значит, траву мне надо есть?! Пить, значит, одни соки и воду?! А таким я тебя, значит, не устраиваю?! С каких это пор ты стал моей женушкой?!

Да так и замер, не доведя удар до конца. Что за ерунда? Только от свежего воздуха в голову лезут такие глупости... 

Локи не подарок, даром что пока на диете и не пакостит, как обычно. Да, привлекательный... но ничего ж такого... Разве что обнять бы его, покрепче. Рукой провести по волосам, и чтоб не вырывался, смирненько постоял... а еще лучше – тоже обнял, обеими руками. Крепко-крепко. И всё, можно будет вздохнуть спокойно и жить дальше. 

Странное дело. Стоило прийти в голову этой мысли, как стало казаться, что Локи не так уж и зол, а сердитостью маскирует что-то иное, постыдное для себя. Может быть, сожаление? Скорбь от того, каким Тор стал?

А ведь раньше ему бы такое только польстило... Наверное.

Тогда же стало казаться, что они не говорят по иным причинам. Это ведь у Тора был шумный голос и буйный нрав. Ему и начинать разговоры, раз Локи считал, что общение – не их конек. Он бы и рад... Да только здесь, в тихой комнате с высоким арочным потолком, где пахло малосъедобной травой, он не знал, что сказать. Буквально немел в присутствии брата. Казался себе глупым, толстым и неуклюжим. Он и тому Локи, другому, побоялся на глаза попасться, думал, засмеет. Тот бы мог. Этот не стал, но от того было не легче.

– Хочу спросить... – начал было Тор, с трудом выдавливая слова. – Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

– Ты еще не задал вопрос, - резонно отозвался Локи.

– Ну ладно я. Ты знаешь, почему я поставил такое условие. А тебе с этого что? Зачем ты здесь? 

– Зачем я здесь что?

– Крошишь мне салат, приводишь меня в порядок... зачем?

– Тебя это волнует?

– Локи, заканчивай.

– Что именно?

– Увиливать.

– А разве я это делаю?

– Я могу это счесть уклонением от условий диеты, – пригрозил Тор сурово. – Потянет на баранью отбивную.

– Тогда я сочту твою баранью отбивную уклонением от условий диеты.

– И не думал уклоняться! – заявил Тор со зловещей улыбкой. – Готов перейти на пожизненные витамины. У меня в крови чистый ревень! Я пахну как шпинат, звучу как турнепс и скоро буду думать как брокколи!

– Разница будет минимальной, – Локи оглянулся через плечо. – Неужели втянулся?

– Нет, мне просто нравится, когда ты честен! – воскликнул Тор – и повисла пауза. Переведя дух, он провел ладонью по лицу. Пальцы наткнулись на отросшую бороду. – Это потому, что я выгляжу так? Ты поэтому так злишься?

– Злюсь?

– Я же вижу. Не смотришь на меня. Не говоришь со мной. Мы не виделись пять с лишним лет, и после всего, что мы пережили... Лучше бы ты смеялся надо мной, как всегда, чем вот так! Я с ума схожу от твоего молчания! Да, запустил себя немного... но я справлюсь! Это форменный этот... как его... фудшоппинг!

– Фетшейминг. И причем здесь то, как ты выглядишь? Это лишь следствие того, что меня сердит.

– Не поделишься?

Локи медленно отложил нож на столешницу. Видимо, от греха.

– Я не так часто рискую собственной шеей, и если до этого дошло, значит, я заинтересован в том, чтобы эта жертва не была напрасной. И что же? Я прилетаю в Новый Асгард, где выясняется, что ты позволил ему сломать себя!

Это неожиданно ударило Тора под дых.

–Всё не так! Я отрубил ему голову! Отомстил за тебя и за наш народ! Только толку от этого уже не было...

– Да, знаю. Ты его казнил. Но не победил, и это тебя сломало, – Локи развернулся к нему лицом, сверкая глазами. – Ты раскис! Размяк! Как ты мог стать таким... таким вялым?! Пять лет ты жевал сопли! Пять лет ты только пил, ел и жалел себя! Не отправился к Колодцу Времени к норнам, не спросил совета в Источнике, не принес жертву Крону Павшему, хотя тебе ли не знать, что титан еще в силе! В прежние времена ты бы Тартар разнес! А ты позволил Таносу навязать свои правила, принял их и проглотил! Что с тобой стало? Запустивший себя, грязный, пьяный, в такой компании, которой прежде избегал как чумы, ты еще посмел назвать себя сыном Одина! Как ты мог? Ты же Тор! Ты всегда прешь напролом, всегда добиваешься своего! Для тебя нет ничего невозможного! А ты взял и сдался!

Он думал, что станет кричать в ответ, но слова Локи так глубоко разбередили раны, что Тор только тихо попросил:

– Не вини меня. Прошу. Ведь это ты умный, ты бы точно что-то придумал. А я не сумел. Не после того, что он сделал. Ты бы видел... и все эти смерти... я не железный, Локи. Хотя тебе, похоже, казалось иначе.

– Нет. Я просто всегда в тебя верил, – сказал тот уже спокойней. – Я же знаю тебя и видел, на что ты способен. И я не для того отдал за тебя жизнь, чтобы видеть, как ты ломаешься. Твои неудачи – это и мои неудачи тоже. 

– Судьбы мира мне, пожалуй, доверять не следовало, – Тор вяло улыбнулся. – Я не справился. Есть на что злиться.

– Ты всегда такой дурковатый? Я злюсь не за то, что ты не справился! А за то, что не искал в себе сил подняться и попытаться снова. Через месяц или через год. Это выглядит весьма... разочаровывающим.

Повисла тишина, во время которой оба перевели дух. Казалось, даже воздух изменился, когда слова, долго мариновавшиеся в ожидании, обиде и боли, наконец, прозвучали. Этим воздухом дышать было легче.

– Ладно, - вздохнул Тор. – Это я понял. Но ты так и не ответил, почему ты здесь. 

Локи только плечами пожал.

– Чтобы дать тебе стимул. Сам ты работать над собой не станешь, разленился, а вот взять тебя на слабо...

– Локи, зачем это тебе? Тебе лично! Готовишь мне, следишь за мной, гоняешь на тренировки! Ты никогда этого не делал, и не ври про то, что ты вдруг озаботился моим здоровьем! Должно быть что-то еще, или это я дурак!

– Ты дурак, – тут же согласился Локи. – А еще ты – царь Асгарда.

– Я уже не царь Асгарда. Валькирия правит...

– Значит, ты еще больший дурак, - в голосе Локи зазвучала незнакомая сталь. – Ты сын Одина. Наследник трона. Сейчас и здесь не альвы дали убежище двум бездомным асгардцам, это Альвхейм принял у себя Асгард. Для большинства народов Девятимирья слово Тора – это слово Асгарда, дружба Тора – дружба с Асгардом. Как и вражда. Ты несешь в себе частицу нашего мира, его суть, и мне жаль терять эту частицу. Асгард – это не только поселение в Мидгарде. Асгард – это ты. В тебе его величие. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, что это значит. И не подумай, что мне это легко. Ты сломался, и теперь мне приходится быть _хорошим_.

Последнее слово он произнес так, будто озвучил себе смертный приговор. Тор подошел и взял его за плечи.

– Нет. Так не пойдет.

– Не понял?

Пользуясь этой редкой минутой расположения, Тор сгреб Локи в охапку, прижал к себе, и сердце начало отчаянно, оглушительно биться, пробиваться сквозь грудь – к нему. Порядок. Вот теперь можно жить дальше.

– Я не согласен воплощать Асгард в одиночку. Ты тоже сын Одина, сам ведь сказал. Значит, Асгард – это мы оба, и с тебя тоже спрос соответствующий, - Тор усмехнулся. – Стоит побыть хорошим хотя бы перед альвами, чтобы показать им Асгард в лучшем свете. Ну, знаешь... без подстав, подлостей, интриг, предательства, шантажа...

Локи возмущенно отстранился.

– Оправдываешь мою диету политикой?

– Ты мне – я тебе.

– А почему еще, по-твоему, я согласился на это?

– Потому что в прежнем виде я тебе больше нравлюсь?

Это был вызов.

Локи усмехнулся, потянулся ближе и чмокнул его в онемевшие от удивления губы.

– Ну, если быть честным, – хмыкнул он в лицо растерянному Тору. – И это тоже.

Тор успел только подумать ошалело: «Ну ничего себе!» – как лицо уже само потянулось к лицу, чтобы еще разок... распробовать... Локи накрыл его губы ладонью. Приблизившись вплотную, он доверительно шепнул:

– Не хочу тебя пугать, но между нами чье-то пузо, – и, когда Тор возмущенно замычал, Локи вдруг лизнул тыльную сторону своей ладони. Опустив ресницы, долго, томно. Тор задохнулся, резко сжав Локи плечи, чувствуя, как щеки и губы под ладонью наливаются жаром. Локи поднял на него насмешливый взгляд. – На тренировку. Живо.

И Тор потрясенно утопал. Тренироваться. Как пьяный. Думая о траве. Об усладах. О том, что Локи все-таки ужасно привлекательный, когда в игривом настроении... Сердце ударяло через раз. Щекам было горячо.

Будь он проклят, если это не было обещание!.. А если так... то ради этого можно пережить и траву.


End file.
